


Favourite Colour

by Cinemvtixs



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinemvtixs/pseuds/Cinemvtixs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- work in progress I guess?? -</p><p>Chris Evans, ends up falling in love with his handler after Philly Wizard World.  A whirlwind romance follow suits. General fluff, and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Quick Note

This is just an idea I had floating around?? Putting some feelers out to see if people like this idea. First chapter should be up by next friday or so! Let me know if you liked the idea!


	2. Can't Kick Up The Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, shit, this was a bit delayed. but i hope you enjoyed it! it has a little bit of a slow build, and there will be more chris/reader interaction in the next chapter!

Shit. 

Shit, you were so screwed. And it was only your first day of work. Curse your stupid neighbors and their incessant need to use up all the hot water that was in your tiny shared apartment water heater.

It was your first day at your new job and you already wanted to upchuck your breakfast that you had quickly shoveled into your mouth before you locked the door behind you. It wasn’t anything special, just some coffee (which tasted terrible, you really needed to buy a keurig or make time to run to Starbucks in the morning) and a blueberry muffin.

You had been hired at a convention center in Philadelphia to help out with the convention that was in town for the first weekend of June. You had gladly taken the opportunity. Who doesn’t want to be working at a comic convention, especially when you loved comic books, and superhero movies. It was the quintessential nerd heaven. It was what a teenage boy’s wet dream looked like. Girls would ooze with jealously when they learned who you got to be responsible for all day.

Pretty sure you’re jealous of yourself, in some way. Perhaps that was the reason as to why you had almost doubled your usual time in the shower. You were going to be the handler for Chris Evans all day. Chris Evans had been the topic of many non dirty, dirty, and downright filthy fantasies for years, and you got to take care of him all day? Well, fuck. Primed and primped, you were pretty confident that you were presenting yourself as a very professional person. Professional on the outside, a squealing fangirl on the inside.

By the time you had pulled up to the convention center, which was by two Starbucks, thank fuck, you were only slightly late to work. Large coffee in your cupholder, you parked in one of the reserved spots for the workers in the parking lot. You figured your nerves (which were high strung enough) would calm down once you got some caffeine into your system. Let’s face it, you were a caffeine junkie. Functioning without coffee was not something you ever wanted to take part in, nor did you want other people to see how much of a gremlin you were without it.

The guard at the back door, which was where you were supposed to enter, asked for your pass card that proved who you were. There were way too many crazed stalker-esque people who would fake a pass, so the guard had to scan your pass in before he let you head to the very back room. It was where the warehouse normally was. That’s where the guests would be held until their handler came to get them to head for press. Press, then meet and greet, then more press. It was a whole circus. You shook your head at the thought of vultures preying on the weak prey, which in this case, was Chris. You knew Chris had anxiety, so you made a mental note to keep an eye out for the warning signs of an anxiety attack. Balancing on your tiptoes, your eyes searched the room for the man you could not mistake for anybody else.

Goosebumps prickled up on your skin when your eyes finally laid sight on Chris in the corner of the room, talking to another worker, someone you’re guessing was probably his handler last year, excitedly. Taking in a deep breath of air, and willing your feet to actually work, you slowly walked to Chris. Shit. Shit. Fuck. You think you may be more likely to have an anxiety attack than him. Another large sip of coffee washes down your throat, coating the back of your dry throat. Maybe slow and small steps that would drag out getting to Chris would make your nerves stop being assholes.

But, fate had other plans. Clearly, the convention center had given Chris a photo of who you were, because Chris fucking Evans, in a tight black shirt and black jeans, was walking towards you with a goofy looking grin plastered on his face.

You swallowed another gulp of your coffee, and held it in your hands, smiling brightly at him. Oh god. Oh god. Don’t screw this up. Don’t fangirl. (Don’t come in your pants either.)

Chris just smiled at you, and held out a hand for you to shake. (Holy shit, his hands. HIS HANDS.) “Hey,” You chirped happily, the same bright smile growing even more sincere, “I’m (Y/N).” 

Chris’s grin turned into a smirk, and his eyes twinkled with what you think was an extremely mischievous glint that told you that he was up to no good at all. “Well damn, they told me my handler was pretty, but I didn’t think you’d be this beautiful. I’m Chris.”


	3. Let's Get Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler??? Idk, there's gonna be smut next chapter.

Your cheeks were stained red, and you could hear your heart pounding in your ear. Did.. Did Chris Evans just call you beautiful? Uh. What? Is this even real life? You really gotta wake up from this dream.

"Uh. Well. They didn't tell me that you were gonna be so sweet," You quickly snapped out of it, replying to Chris in the same playful manner.

Chris laughed, running a hand over his shaved head. "Yeah, yeah. I guess they should have informed you of my sweet mouth and my golden tongue."

Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Sweet mouth and golden tongue? Goddammit, Christopher. 

You laughed and ran a hand over your own messy hair which was pulled back into a ponytail on the top of your head. "Okay, we have our first VIP at twelve.. It's about eleven now, so we can go grab some coffee and chill out backstage before we have to head there. Then you have a photo op with Hayley at two, and then.. I think they've changed the times for a couple of them. But after your Hayley photo op, we have a panel." You nodded, looking down at the paper schedule that had been handed to you when you checked in to find Chris.

Chris nodded, "What time do we have lunch? I'm gonna be starving. Nerves always make me hungry."

Typical male. Always hungry. But you didn't really mind it, you could go for some lunch with Chris Evans.

"Uh, we can swing by Starbucks after the panel, or I can swing by Starbucks after your Hayley photo op. Just give me your order and then I'll grab it for you." You smiled charmingly, trying to make it easier on Chris. "That way people aren't swarming around you, and you're not anxious." 

Chris grinned and pat your shoulder. "And you're smart as hell? Well shit. I'll just have to request you to be my handler every time I come to Philly."

WHAT. WHAT. WHAT IS LIFE.

Freaking out on the inside, but staying composed on the outside, you gave Chris a sly grin. "Well, I mean, if it means I get to be with the symbol of freedom all day..." You trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

Chris let out a hearty laugh as the two of you started heading into the convention center. No one had been allowed in yet, so it was pretty much just celebrities and their handlers. It was pretty nice. Sebastian and Anthony waved over at Chris, getting ready to get ready for their own sessions. Chris waved back, grinning at them.

You just laughed, "Aw, are you sad that the Cap trinity has been broken up for the time being?"

"Nah, we'll all meet up later and have some drinks." Chris nodded his head, "plus, we do have a photo op together."

You nodded, sipping the coffee in your hand that had been long forgotten till you felt it sweating against your hand. 

Most of your day after first meeting Chris was spent making sure he was all ready for the countless events he had to get to on time. It was a lot easier than it seemed to be.

Honestly, you and Chris just joked around all day. Sebastian and Anthony eventually came along. Chris always made sure you were included, even introducing you to his friends.

But... The fun didn't start till the after party.


End file.
